Disney Heroes
The Disney Heroes are a faction of champions originating from films, television shows, and video games made by the Walt Disney Company. Whether on their own in Disney Heroes vs Villains, or along with heroes from non-Disney affiliated media in Heroes vs Villains, they battle for freedom against the villainous forces of evil. Members Disney Heroes vs. Villains Disney Heroes vs. Villains - Part Two Heroes vs. Villains Disney Heroes vs. Villains Part Two Heroes vs. Villains Gallery Disney Heroes vs. Villains Leaders of the Resistance Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin Hercules.jpg|Hercules Mickey Mouse Musketeer.jpeg|Mickey Mouse Robin Hood.jpg|Robin Hood Captain Phoebus.jpg|Captain Phoebus Basil of Baker Street.png|Basil of Baker Street Merlin.jpg|Merlin Ariel.jpg|Ariel Prince Eric.jpg|Prince Eric Tiana.jpg|Tiana Prince Naveen.jpg|Prince Naveen Kuzco.jpg|Kuzco Blue Fairy.jpg|The Blue Fairy Zeus Hercules.jpg|Zeus Pecos Bill.jpg|Pecos Bill Panchito Pistoles.png|Panchito Pistoles José Carioca.jpg|José Carioca Simba grown up.jpg|Simba Tarzan.jpg|Tarzan Kerchak.jpg|Kerchak Rafiki.jpg|Rafiki Mama Odie.jpg|Mama Odie Grandmother Willow.jpg|Grandmother Willow Chief Powhatan.png|Chief Powhatan Pocahontas.jpg|Pocahontas John Smith.png|John Smith Kenai.jpg|Kenai Peter Pan.jpg|Peter Pan Jim Hawkins.jpg|Jim Hawkins Captain Amelia.jpg|Captain Amelia Stitch.jpg|Stitch Grand Councilwoman.png|The Grand Councilwoman Buzz Lightyear Animated.jpg|Buzz Lightyear Milo Thatch.jpg|Milo Thatch The Beast.jpg|The Beast Mulan.jpg|Mulan Quasimodo.png|Quasimodo Pluto.jpg|Pluto Pongo.jpg|Pongo Dodger.jpg|Dodger Tramp.jpg|Tramp Thomas O'Malley.jpg|Thomas O'Malley Winnie.png||Winnie the Pooh Spring Sprite.jpg|The Spring Sprite Yen Sid.jpg|Yen Sid Merlin's Alliance Merlin.jpg|Merlin Archimedes.png|Archimedes Arthur.jpg|Arthur Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather.jpg|Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather Prince Philip.jpg|Prince Philip Fairy Godmother.jpg|The Fairy Godmother Genie.jpg|Genie Ariel.jpg|Ariel Flounder.jpg|Flounder Sebastian.jpg|Sebastian Scuttle.jpg|Scuttle Team Human Again.jpg|Team Human Again Aladdin and Hercules' Alliance Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin Princess Jasmine.jpg|Princess Jasmine Abu.png|Abu Magic Carpet.jpg|The Flying Carpet Genie.jpg|Genie Sultan.jpg|The Sultan Razoul.jpg|Razoul Royal Guards (Aladdin).jpg|Agrabah's Royal Guards Hercules.jpg|Hercules Megara.jpg|Megara Pegasus.jpg|Pegasus Philocetes.jpg|Philoctetes Mickey Mouse Musketeer.jpeg|Mickey Mouse Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck Goofy.jpg|Goofy Pluto.jpg|Pluto Robin Hood.jpg|Robin Hood Little John.jpg|Little John Maid Marian.jpg|Maid Marian Lady Kluck.jpg|Lady Kluck Friar Tuck.jpg|Friar Tuck Nottingham Villagers.jpg|The Nottingham Villagers Captain Phoebus.jpg|Captain Phoebus Achilles.jpg|Achilles Esmeralda.jpg|Esmeralda Djali.jpg|Djali Clopin.jpg|Clopin Mr. Toad.jpg|Mr. Toad Ratty.jpg|Ratty Moley.jpg|Moley Mad Hatter.jpg|The Mad Hatter March Hare.jpg|The March Hare Ichabod Crane.jpg|Ichabod Crane Ichabod's Horse.jpg|Ichabod Crane Captain Li Shang.png|Captain Li Shang Shang's horse.png|Shang's Horse Yao, Ling, and Chien Po.jpg|Yao, Ling, and Chien Po Taran.jpg|Taran Eilonwy.jpg|Eilonwy Fflewddur Fflam.jpg|Fflewddur Fflam Gurgi.jpg|Gurgi Basil of Baker Street.png|Basil of Baker Street League of Extraordinary Gentlemice.png|League of Extraordinary Gentlemice Disney Dogs and Cats.jpg|Disney Dogs and Cats Pooh's Friends.jpg|Pooh's Friends King Cinderella.jpg|The King Grand Duke.jpg|The Grand Duke Sir Ector.jpg|Sir Ector Sir Kay.jpg|Sir Kay Sarah Hawkins.jpg|Sarah Hawkins Fagin.jpg|Fagin Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio Geppetto.jpg|Geppetto Prince Eric.jpg|Prince Eric Grimbsy.png|Grimsby 05807763357331385.gif|Willie The Giant The French Resistance Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin Princess Jasmine.jpg|Princess Jasmine Abu.png|Abu Magic Carpet.jpg|The Flying Carpet Genie.jpg|Genie Mickey Mouse Musketeer.jpeg|Mickey Mouse Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck Goofy.jpg|Goofy Pluto.jpg|Pluto Robin Hood.jpg|Robin Hood Little John.jpg|Little John Maid Marian.jpg|Maid Marian Lady Kluck.jpg|Lady Kluck Friar Tuck.jpg|Friar Tuck Nottingham Villagers.jpg|The Nottingham Villagers Peter Pan.jpg|Peter Pan Tinker Bell.jpg|Tinker Bell Lost Boys.jpg|Lost Boys Alice.jpg|Alice Captain Phoebus.jpg|Captain Phoebus Achilles.jpg|Achilles Esmeralda.jpg|Esmeralda Djali.jpg|Djali Clopin.jpg|Clopin Mr. Toad.jpg|Mr. Toad Ratty.jpg|Ratty Moley.jpg|Moley Mad Hatter.jpg|The Mad Hatter March Hare.jpg|The March Hare Captain Li Shang.png|Captain Li Shang Shang's horse.png|Shang's Horse Yao, Ling, and Chien Po.jpg|Yao, Ling, and Chien Po Taran.jpg|Taran Eilonwy.jpg|Eilonwy Fflewddur Fflam.jpg|Fflewddur Fflam Gurgi.jpg|Gurgi Basil of Baker Street.png|Basil of Baker Street League of Extraordinary Gentlemice.png|League of Extraordinary Gentlemice Disney Dogs and Cats.jpg|Disney Dogs and Cats Pooh's Friends.jpg|Pooh's Friends King Cinderella.jpg|The King Grand Duke.jpg|The Grand Duke Sir Ector.jpg|Sir Ector Sir Kay.jpg|Sir Kay Sarah Hawkins.jpg|Sarah Hawkins Fagin.jpg|Fagin 05807763357331385.gif|Willie The Giant The Galactic Federation and Peter Pan's Alliance Grand Councilwoman.png|The Grand Councilwoman The Galactic Federation's Guards.png|The Galactic Federation's Guards The Galactic Federation's Armanda.jpg|The Galactic Federation's Armanda Stitch.jpg|Stitch Lilo Pelekai.png|Lilo Pelekai Buzz Lightyear Animated.jpg|Buzz Lightyear Mira Nova.jpg|Mira Nova Booster.jpg|Booster XR.jpg|XR Star Command's Space Rangers.png|Star Command's Space Rangers Captain Amelia.jpg|Captain Amelia Doctor Doppler.jpg|Doctor Doppler BEN.jpg|BEN Doctor Jumba.jpg|Doctor Jumba Pleakley.png|Pleakley Peter Pan.jpg|Peter Pan Tinker Bell.jpg|Tinker Bell Lost Boys.jpg|Lost Boys Wendy Darling.jpg|Wendy Darling John Darling.jpg|John Darling Michael Darling.jpg|Michael Darling Jim Hawkins.jpg|Jim Hawkins Alice.jpg|Alice Tumblr lhysgwLhDr1qdq3ajo1 500.jpg|John Silver Morph.png|Morph Cody.jpg|Cody Marahute.jpg|Marahute Penny.jpg|Penny Jenny Foxworth.jpg|Jenny Foxworth Milo Thatch.jpg|Milo Thatch Team Atlantis.jpg|Team Atlantis Team Atlantis Milo Thatch.jpg|Milo Thatch Kida.jpg|Kida Audrey Ramirez.jpg|Audrey Ramirez Gaetan Mole Moliere.jpg|Gaetan "Mole" Moliére Joshua Sweet.jpg|Joshua Sweet Vinny Santorini.jpg|Vinny Santorini Jebidiah Cookie Farnsworth.png|Jebidiah "Cookie" Farnsworth Wilhelmina Packard.jpg|Wilhelmina Packard The Disney Dogs and Cats Pluto.jpg|Pluto Pongo.jpg|Pongo Perdita.jpg|Perdita The 99 Puppies.jpg|The 99 Puppies Danny.jpg|Danny Sergeant Tibbs.jpg|Sergeant Tibbs Colonel.jpg|Colonel Tramp.jpg|Tramp Lady.jpg|Lady Jock.jpg|Jock Trusty.jpg|Trusty Thomas O'Malley.jpg|Thomas O'Malley Duchess.jpg|Duchess Duchess' Kittens.jpg|Duchess' Kittens Scat Cat.jpg|Scat Cat Alley Cats.jpg|The Alley Cats Napoleon and Lafayette.jpg|Napoleon and Lafayette Fagin.jpg|Fagin Dodger.jpg|Dodger Oliver.jpg|Oliver Rita.jpg|Rita Einstein.png|Einstein Francis.jpg|Francis Tito.jpg|Tito Figaro.jpg|Figaro Cleo.jpg|Cleo The League of Extraordinary Gentlemice Basil of Baker Street.png|Basil of Baker Street Bernard.jpg|Bernard Bianca.jpg|Bianca Orville.jpg|Orville Evinrude.png|Evinrude Jake.jpg|Jake Sparky-fly-disney-rescuers-forgotten1.gif|Sparky Jaq.jpg|Jaq Gus.jpg|Gus Mice (Cinderella).jpg|Mice (Cinderella) Roquefort.jpg|Roquefort Timothy Q. Mouse.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse Doctor Dawson.jpg|Doctor Dawson Toby.jpg|Toby Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo Mrs. Jumbo.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo Stitch.jpg|Stitch Lilo Pelekai.png|Lilo Pelekai The Defenders of the Wild Simba grown up.jpg|Simba Nala.png|Nala Sarabi.png|Sarabi Lionesses.png|The Lionesses Zazu.jpg|Zazu Timon.jpg|Timon Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa Tarzan.jpg|Tarzan Jane Porter.jpg|Jane Porter Professor Archimedes Porter.png|Professor Archimedes Porter Kerchak.jpg|Kerchak Kala.png|Kala Terk.jpg|Terk The Gorillas.jpg|The Gorillasi Tantor.jpg|Tantor Mowgli.jpg|Mowgli Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera Baloo.jpg|Baloo King Louie.jpg|King Louie Flunkey.jpg|Flunkey Bandar-log.jpg|Bandar-log Chief Powhatan.png|Chief Powhatan The Powhatan Tribe.jpg|The Powhatan Tribe Pocahontas.jpg|Pocahontas John Smith.png|John Smith Meeko.jpg|Meeko Flit.jpg|Flit Kenai.jpg|Kenai Koda.jpg|Koda Rutt and Tuke.jpg|Rutt and Tuke 379218 1268068654406 380 474.jpg|Denahi Bambi Adult.jpg|Bambi Great Prince of the Forest.jpg|Great Prince of the Forest Faline.jpg|Faline Tod.jpg|Tod Vixey.jpg|Vixey Amos.jpg|Amos Slade Copper (Good).jpg|Copper Rafiki.jpg|Rafiki Grandmother Willow.jpg|Grandmother Willow Mama Odie.jpg|Mama Odie The Forest Elders.jpg|The Forest Elders Ariel.jpg|Ariel|Ariel Team Human Again.jpg|Team Human Again Winnie.png|Winnie the Pooh Pooh's Friends.jpg|Pooh's Friends Bongo.jpg|Bongo Brer Rabbit.png|Brer Rabbit Peter.jpg|Peter Ivan.JPG|Ivan Sonia.JPG|Sonia Sasha.jpg|Sasha Maggie.jpg|Maggie Grace.jpg|Grace Mrs. Calloway.jpg|Mrs. Calloway Lucky Jack.jpg|Lucky Jack Buck.jpg|Buck Spring Sprite.jpg|The Spring Sprite The Elk.jpg|The Elk The Powhatan Tribe Chief Powhatan.png|Chief Powhatan Pocahontas.jpg|Pocahontas Kocoum.jpg|Kocoum Namontack.PNG|Namontack Powhatan Warriors.jpg|The Powhatan Warriors The Forest Elders Grandmother Willow.jpg|Grandmother Willow Mama Odie.jpg|Mama Odie Juju (Princess and the Frog).jpg|Juju Rafiki.jpg|Rafiki The Beast, Mulan, and Quasimodo's Alliance Team Human Again Pooh and Friends Winnie.png|Winnie the Pooh Piglet.jpg|Piglet Tigger.jpg|Tigger Rabbit.jpg|Rabbit Eeyore.jpg|Eeyore Owl Disney.jpg|Owl Kanga.jpg|Kanga Roo.jpg|Roo Christopher Robin.jpg|Christopher Robin The Coachman's Captives Mrs. Jumbo.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo Lost Boys.jpg|Lost Boys Wendy Darling.jpg|Wendy Darling John Darling.jpg|John Darling Michael Darling.jpg|Michael Darling Brer Rabbit.png|Brer Rabbit Lampwick.jpg|Lampwick Cody.jpg|Cody Penny.jpg|Penny Jenny Foxworth.jpg|Jenny Foxworth Bongo.jpg|Bongo Coachman's Victims.jpg|The Coachman's Victims Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio The Righteous Dead Blue Fairy.jpg|The Blue Fairy Mufasa.jpg|Mufasa Ray.jpg|Ray Sitka.jpg|Sitka Queen Athena.jpg|Queen Athena Kerchak.jpg|Kerchak Head Ancestor.jpg|Head Ancestor Willie the Whale.jpg|Willie the Whale 05807763357331385.gif|Willie The Giant The Olympian Gods and their Allies Zeus Hercules.jpg|Zeus (King of the Gods) Poseidon.jpg|Poseidon (Brother of Zeus, God of the Seas) Hades Animated.jpg|Hades (Brother of Zeus, God of the Underworld) Hermes.jpg|Hermes (Messenger God) Hera.png|Hera (Husband of Zeus) Apollo.jpg|Apollo (God of the Sun) Ares.png|Ares (God of War) Athena.jpg|Athena (Goddess of Wisdom) Hephaestus.jpg|Hephaestus (God of Forge) Aphrodite.jpg|Aphrodite (Goddess of Beauty and Love) Artemis.jpg|Artemis (Goddess of the Forests) Demeter.png|Demeter (Goddess of Harvest) Dionysus.jpg|Dionysus (God of Wine) Morpheus.jpg|Morpheus (God of Sleep) Hercules.jpg|Hercules (Demigod, Son of Zeus and Hera) Pegasus.jpg|Pegasus (Winged Steed of Hercules) King Triton-0.jpg|King Triton Blue Fairy.jpg|The Blue Fairy Yen Sid.jpg|Yen Sid The Nottingham Villagers Neutral and Un-Aligned Heroes Aunt Sarah.jpg|Aunt Sarah Cheshire Cat.jpg|Cheshire Cat Colorful Triangles.jpg|Colorful Triangles Prince SWaSD.png|The Prince (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) Kanga.jpg|Kanga Owl Disney.jpg|Owl Christopher Robin.jpg|Christopher Robin 101dalmatians 236.jpg|Roger Radcliffe 101dalmatians 150.jpg|Anita Radcliffe Jim Dear.jpg|Jim Dear Madame Bonfamillie.jpg|Madame Bonfamille Penny's Parents.jpg|Penny's Parents Sir Pelinore.jpg|Sir Pellinore Angus MacBadger.jpg|Angus MacBadger Sarabi.png|Sarabi Crows Dumbo.jpg|The Crows Vultures JB.jpg|The Vultures (Jungle Book) Heroes vs. Villains Leaders of the Resistance Aladdin's Alliance (Disney Heroes only) Hercules' Alliance Sinbad's Crew (Disney Heroes only) Merlin and Avatar's Alliance (Disney Heroes only) Merlin.jpg|Merlin Arthur.jpg|Arthur Fairy Godmother.jpg|The Fairy Godmother Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather.jpg|Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather Peter Pan.jpg|Peter Pan Tinker Bell.jpg|Tinker Bell Lost Boys.jpg|Lost Boys Robin Hood.jpg|Robin Hood Little John.jpg|Little John Maid Marian.jpg|Maid Marian Lady Kluck.jpg|Lady Kluck Garrett's Group (Disney Heroes only) Simba's Group (Disney Heroes only) Simba grown up.jpg|Simba Nala.png|Nala Rafiki.jpg|Rafiki Lionesses.png|The Lionesses Timon.jpg|Timon Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa Tarzan.jpg|Tarzan Jane Porter.jpg|Jane Porter Professor Archimedes Porter.png|Professor Archimedes Porter The Gorillas.jpg|The Gorillas Kerchak.jpg|Kerchak Kala.png|Kala Terk.jpg|Terk Tantor.jpg|Tantor Mowgli.jpg|Mowgli Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera Baloo.jpg|Baloo King Louie.jpg|King Louie King Larry.jpg|King Larry (Archive Footage, used for King Louie) Flunkey.jpg|Flunkey Bandar-log.jpg|Bandar-log Ariel.jpg|Ariel Flounder.jpg|Flounder Sebastian.jpg|Sebastian Sarabi.png Hazel's Group (Disney Heroes only) Bambi Adult.jpg|Bambi Faline.jpg|Faline Kenai.jpg|Kenai Koda.jpg|Koda Rutt and Tuke.jpg|Rutt and Tuke Tod.jpg|Tod Vixey.jpg|Vixey The Powhatan Tribe Chief Powhatan.png|Chief Powhatan Pocahontas.jpg|Pocahontas Kocoum.jpg|Kocoum Namontack.PNG|Namontack Powhatan Warriors.jpg|The Powhatan Warriors The Royal Council (Disney Heroes only) King Stefan.jpg|King Stephan 1213937 1367841048103 full.jpg|Queen Leah King Stephan's Knights.jpg|King Stephan's Knights King Hubert.jpg|King Hubert Prince Philip.jpg|Prince Philip King Cinderella.jpg|The King of France Grand Duke.jpg|The Grand Duke King's Guards Cinderella.jpg|The King's Guards Sir Ector.jpg|Sir Ector Sir Kay.jpg|Sir Kay Sir Pelinore.jpg|Sir Pellinore Emperor-of-China.png|The Emperor of China Chi Fu Mulan.jpg|Chi-Fu Chinese Imperial Army.png|The Chinese Imperial Army Atlantis 06.jpg|Kashekim Nedakh Sultan.jpg|The Sultan of Agrabah Pocahontas' Crew (Disney Heroes only) Pocahontas.jpg|Pocahontas Meeko.jpg|Meeko Flit.jpg|Flit John Smith.png|John Smith Nemo's Crew (Disney Heroes only) Kida.jpg|Kida Prince Philip.jpg|Prince Philip Samson Sleepingbeauty.jpg|Samson Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather.jpg|Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather Aurora.jpg|Aurora Cinderella.jpg|Cinderella Black-cauldron- Frogs.jpg|The Frogs (Archive Footage, used for the transformation scene of Professor Genius, from Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland, by the Witches of Morva) Sir Peter Dickison and Snow White (ND)'s Alliance (Disney Heroes only) Seven Dwarfs.jpg|The Seven Dwarfs Gurgi.jpg|Gurgi Ariel.jpg|Ariel Flounder.jpg|Flounder Sebastian.jpg|Sebastian League of Extraordinary Gentlemice (Disney Heroes only) Basil of Baker Street.png|Basil of Baker Street Bernard.jpg|Bernard Bianca.jpg|Bianca Jake.jpg|Jake Sparky-fly-disney-rescuers-forgotten1.gif|Sparky Jaq.jpg|Jaq Gus.jpg|Gus Mice (Cinderella).jpg|Mice (Cinderella) Roquefort.jpg|Roquefortfort Timothy Q. Mouse.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse Doctor Dawson.jpg|Doctor Dawson Toby.jpg|Toby Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo Olivia Flaversham.jpg|Olivia Flaversham Disney Dogs and Cats Pongo.jpg|Pongo Perdita.jpg|Perdita The 99 Puppies.jpg|The 99 Puppies Rolly.jpg|Rolly Patch.jpg|Patch Colonel.jpg|Colonel Sergeant Tibbs.jpg|Sergeant Tibbs Tramp.jpg|Tramp Lady.jpg|Lady Jock.jpg|Jock Trusty.jpg|Trusty Thomas O'Malley.jpg|Thomas O'Malley Duchess.jpg|Duchess Duchess' Kittens.jpg|Duchess' Kittens Alley Cats.jpg|The Alley Cats Scat Cat.jpg|Scat Cat Billy Boss.jpg|Billy Boss Peppo.jpg|Peppo Hit Cat.jpg|Hit Cat Shun Gon.jpg|Shun Gon Napoleon and Lafayette.jpg|Napoleon and Lafayette Fagin.jpg|Fagin Dodger.jpg|Dodger Oliver.jpg|Oliver Rita.jpg|Rita Einstein.png|Einstein Francis.jpg|Francis Tito.jpg|Tito Georgette.jpg|Georgette Team Atlantis Milo Thatch.jpg|Milo Thatch Kida.jpg|Kida Audrey Ramirez.jpg|Audrey Ramirez Gaetan Mole Moliere.jpg|Gaetan "Mole" Moliére Joshua Sweet.jpg|Joshua Sweet Vinny Santorini.jpg|Vinny Santorini Jebidiah Cookie Farnsworth.png|Jebidiah "Cookie" Farnsworth Wilhelmina Packard.jpg|Wilhelmina Packard Patch of Heaven's Farm Animals (Disney Heroes only) The Cows (Home on the Range)-0.png|The Cows Maggie.jpg|Maggie Mrs. Calloway.jpg|Mrs. Calloway Grace.jpg|Grace Pigs (Home on the Range).jpg|The Pigs Ollie (Home on the Range).gif|Ollie Piggies.jpg|Piggies The Ducks (Home on the Range).jpg|The Ducks Larry (Home on the Range).gif|Larry Hens (Home on the Range).jpg|The Hens Audrey.jpg|Audrey Chicks.jpg|The Chicks Jeb.jpg|Jeb Tod.jpg|Tod The Galactic Federation and the R.L.S. Legacy (Disney Heroes only) Grand Councilwoman.png|The Grand Councilwoman The Galactic Federation's Armanda.png|The Galactic Federation's Armanda The Galactic Federation's Guards.png|The Galactic Federation's Guards Cobra-Bubbles.jpg|Cobra Bubbles Commander Nebula.png|Commander Nebula Star Command's Space Rangers.png|Star Command's Space Rangers Buzz Lightyear Animated.jpg|Buzz Lightyear Mira Nova.jpg|Mira Nova Booster.jpg|Booster XR.jpg|XR Captain Amelia.jpg|Captain Amelia Mr. Arrow.jpg|Mr. Arrow Jim Hawkins.jpg|Jim Hawkins Morph.png|Morph Tumblr lhysgwLhDr1qdq3ajo1 500.jpg|John Silver Doctor Doppler.jpg|Doctor Doppler BEN.jpg|BEN Mulan.jpg|Mulan Cri-Kee.jpg|Cri-Kee Mushu.jpg|Mushu Khan mulan.jpg|Khan Captain Li Shang.png|Captain Li Shang Yao, Ling, and Chien Po.jpg|Yao, Ling, and Chien Po Doctor Jumba.jpg|Doctor Jumba Pleakley.png|Pleakley Lilo Pelekai.png|Lilo Pelekai Stitch.jpg|Stitch Milo Thatch.jpg|Milo Thatch Kida.jpg|Kida Audrey Ramirez.jpg|Audrey Ramirez Gaetan Mole Moliere.jpg|Gaetan "Mole" Moliére Joshua Sweet.jpg|Joshua Sweet Vinny Santorini.jpg|Vinny Santorini Jebidiah Cookie Farnsworth.png|Jebidiah "Cookie" Farnsworth Wilhelmina Packard.jpg|Wilhelmina Packard The Wise Faction Merlin.jpg|Merlin Grandmother Willow.jpg|Grandmother Willow Mama Odie.jpg|Mama Odie Rafiki.jpg|Rafiki Blue Fairy.jpg|The Blue Fairy Pooh's Friends Winnie.png|Winnie the Pooh Piglet.jpg|Piglet Tigger.jpg|Tigger Rabbit.jpg|Rabbit Eeyore.jpg|Eeyore Roo.jpg|Roo The Scientists (Disney Heroes only) Ludwig von Drake.gif|Ludwig Von Drake The Parents (Disney Heroes only) Nani Pelekai.jpg|Nani Pelekai David Kawena.jpg|David Kawena Sarah Hawkins.jpg|Sarah Hawkins The Coachman's Captives (Disney Heroes only) Lost Boys.jpg|Lost Boys Wendy Darling.jpg|Wendy Darling John Darling.jpg|John Darling Michael Darling.jpg|Michael Darling Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio Lampwick.jpg|Lampwick Cody.jpg|Cody Marahute.jpg|Marahute Penny.jpg|Penny Jenny Foxworth.jpg|Jenny Foxworth Coachman's Victims.jpgThe Coachman's Victims Neutral and Un-Aligned Heroes (Disney Heroes only) Category:Factions Category:Organization Category:Team Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Disney Heroes vs Villains heroes Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:"Heroes vs Villains" heroes